Painting Passion of Rin
by bloom's violet
Summary: Oneshot!Its what happens to Sessh,the painter who broke Kag's heart, and Rin his P.A. Rin decides to resign and find someone who might luv her back. But will Sessh allow that? Will he exploit her feelings to make her stay or break her heart as Kagome?Lemo


**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimer applies.

**A/N**: YES! Another one-shot, Rin and Sessh pairing, takes off from "Painting Passion", my other one shot. It is quite nice; I think, so go ahead and read it!

Again, dedicated to all of you!

* * *

**Painting Passion - Rin**

* * *

Rin stared listlessly at the coffee mug in front of her. She actually had trouble in keeping her eyes open because she'd been working for fourteen hours straight and being P.A to Sesshoumaru, the greatest painter of the century and the best leader to the InuTaisho Company really was catching up with her. Not that he was the best boss! Damn, but her back ached. And the coffee probably tasted bald, like it looked. It looked a thick froth of black liquid, strong caffeine smell, of many hours of being in the percolator! And she didn't take any sugar or cream with it. It was sure going to help her to wake up. Meaning...really _wake_ up! But she had trouble in getting it down her throat, because it would pass on her tongue and it sure as hell scared her!

Then after this new deal with the Lawson's of Chicago was finished, she would go back to her flat. Permanently, never to come back. If Kagome would have been there, she would have made something for her, like chocolate-coffee shake and her special sandwich and she would have gone straight to bed, after which again, Kagome would have woken her up after five hours promptly.

She sighed.

No more Kagome, she was with Inuyasha, somewhere in the Himalayas, this time trying to shoot for pictures of _yeti_!

So much for having a life of her own as Kagome had said.

_"You know Rinnie, its good that I am going to away from now on. You can have life of your own, finally! Just as you used to tell me...wait, yell at me to leave you alone, now its happening!" Kagome had chirped. _

_And Rin had groaned, "No, I didn't mean it then, I was angry maybe."_

She sighed once more. She had to have that coffee before it become cold making it even more inedible!

It was freaking three o'clock in the morning!

But she would need another half hour with the Lawson's deal. That and she would be free from the InuTaisho telecomm Inc.

That was a damned depressing thought.

She grimaced this time. But she had to do it, she just couldn't go on work for fourteen to sixteen hours a day, just to be with the man she loved, no, make that demon she loved who technically disliked humans for...whatever shallow reasons he'd thought up, and have no life. No friends, her parents had not heard from her for past eight months and best friend was probably in a hot tub with her boss's half brother!

She groaned silently, her face twisting with mock pain.

She had to break away from Sesshoumaru or else she would be destroyed completely. Before her love for him consumed her completely.

Thinking back, she too, had never fallen all over him like all the other females, humans, demons and hanyous, she had her own pride and that had prevented her from doing something stupid. So, he had no idea of her feelings. And she knew she'd managed to be his P.A and his P.R for two years just because of that! Goodness, but she was twenty four and she'd been not out on a proper date because she'd spent her teenage in getting good grades, just like Kagome, and then, working her rear out for a dream job, which she'd finally landed. At least Kagome had taken a few months off and gone off to Hong Kong where she'd posed for Sesshoumaru, man...did Rin feel jealous of Kagome sometimes. Not that she just had a great body that Sesshoumaru had wanted to paint; she even got the love of her life because of that!

And Rin was...she looked down at herself, not bad, she mused. She was fine, but that just didn't show because of the masculine-like work attire she wore.

And she was still a virgin to top that!

She should take some months off and she might meet the love of her life too! Umm...Sesshoumaru was...but the love of her life that loved her back. Those were the keywords, _love her back._

* * *

She had just filed her resignation notice, along with so many other files and he would come to look at it somehow! What a way to say goodbye, she was a coward, she didn't deny it. She knew what he'd do with that if she went with the letter, he'd tear it into half!

She turned slowly back and pushed her chair to the glass divider in between her and _his _office. She peered through the shutter and she almost drooped in sleep, but she caught herself.

Then she blinked again, trying to dismiss sleep and then focused on the centre of...wait...no...object of her affection. Ever since she'd been seven and saw his picture on a magazine along with his works, she'd been totally nuts about him.

And to come for the interview of P.R of some great painter, not knowing it was this painter, and getting selected by the Lordship himself had been- mind blowing!

Then he came into view, a white mass of blob first, and as her haze started to reduce because even her eyes wanted to see his beautiful figure, his head bent down on one of the files, his left hand taking notes! Talk about being ambidextrous...this guy was a genius! Not only genius, but also everything in this whole world to her. And she realized that he'd meant a lot to so many demons before her, before she'd been born! He was sixty three as opposed to her own meager twenty four, damn demon aging process anyway! He looked twenty five, probably would be frozen in that time frame for at least next thirty years! And she'd develop wrinkles, with arthritis! Her eyes widened at that gross thought, but it was the reality. Unless she'd become his mate, there was no way she could be with him for his whole lifetime! So maybe that was why he never bothered with human females. But he'd been very good to her, in Sesshoumaru standards.

Then suddenly, without his head lifting, his eyes zeroed in on her and she felt the earth give way beneath her feet.

Damn, damn, damnation! Hellfire!

She just couldn't move, just as those helpless does caught in headlights and she felt his intense gaze scorch her. She didn't know what his eyes meant, except he'd already assessed her with those very eyes, weighed her and dismissed as nothing more than capable helping hand two years ago!

But she missed the slight frown that marred his usual cold face.

With great determination, she managed a smile, which was just a twisted twist of her lips and let the shutter drop and she resumed her usual position.

* * *

Was it her heart that was thumping against her ribcage as if it would just break it and pop out?

She pressed her right hand against her heart and closed her eyes. Even if her eyes felt like sand papers on them, tears formed threatening to spill.

She took a deep breath and that was when it hit her!

The cool, detached, I-don't-give-a-damn-whom-you-rut or flirt with and I am-just-your-P.A, Rin, had been just caught, eyeing _and_ drooling over her boss, by her own boss!

Great, what a way to resign!

Her eyes snapped open, her tears free that fell from her eyes, ran down her smooth, creamy cheeks and stopped mere moments at her jaw before falling squat on her shirt just above her breasts.

And that sparked her, no need for that God forsaken excuse of a coffee, she was wide awake.

She rubbed at those tear marks and set about the work, finishing her work in fifteen minutes instead of thirty. She checked for movements inside but none came.

Good, he hadn't chanced upon her resignation letter, so she could start with packing her things as quickly as possible, for sounds wouldn't reach inside the air conditioned, sound proof room he occupied. She had already brought his dinner and set alarm clock in his joined suite to his office. She had stayed an extra few minutes in that suite, knowing that she wouldn't see it at all again in her life. The bright room with warm colors, black and red shades adorned the bed, too bright and wild for her taste. Her own room was a white-cream and sky blue, green grass theme that reverberated her own inner, soft feelings and being. There, that was one more reason why her love for him was doomed! And impossible. She had sat on the bed, just to inhale his scent and his presence wrap around her for one more last time, that was a mistake because an ugly sob had clogged her throat, tears burning her eyes and she'd hurriedly come running out of the suite to be caught by his Majesty himself!

She shook herself and got up, started the agonizing process of clearing her things. She started to file the papers for future reference of another secretary; she had been so meticulous in putting up the files in order so that her successor can fit in an instant. That was such a big folder, but it would be a great help.

She emptied her drawers into the cardboard box and took in a shaky breath. Her eyes landed on the vase with bright flowers and decided she would take them. Right, she was just getting sentimental because she was leaving a great job, best colleagues and great feel-good office atmosphere. Not just because she was breaking herself away from Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru...how she loved it the way it felt in her mouth, she'd never taken his name without the courtesy 'sama' when he was there. That was done in privacy of her bathroom, under the shower! The way she addressed him was formal, strictly professional, and very distant that she shivered.

The only time she had ever gotten close to him physically was the trip to his studio, her first time, to meet Kagome and Inuyasha and they had found the pair...in an interesting situation. That was six months ago!

She picked up the framed photograph of Kagome and Inuyasha, who was almost like her brother, who liked to decide things for her in the short time of three months they knew each other and smiled at the wedding picture. She looked pointedly at Inuyasha who looked so much like Sesshoumaru except for that mark less face and cute doggy ears. God, but she missed Kagome. She remembered how Kagome had been devastated by that one encounter with the other Takahashi brother. Guess that the Takahashi brothers had many things in common than they'd admit! But Kagome had waited for three weeks as Inuyasha had requested her to, but Rin called it passionate coercion, and they decided to see each other, date and find out where this passion led them.

Well, it had led them straight into each others arms on their alleged first date, resulted in a hurried and hush-hush matrimony after just three days! What a memorable event that had been! Rin would have never even dreamt of such a thing happening to Kagome who had been a workaholic. Inuyasha had turned her world upside down, caring for her and her brother, and giving her two new full time jobs. One as his hands on wife and the other...mother to their child which they were expecting next year.

She ran her hands on that photograph lovingly, not realizing she'd done that.

Then another face came, replacing Inuyasha's in the photo, of Sesshoumaru. She blinked and her heart started that tell-tale beating hard, her skin tingled in awareness, her throat dry, her brain cells completely fried, all tell tale signs of 'Sesshoumaru-near'!

But she coolly turned behind and faced him.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this? And what are you doing?" He said, but there was no mistake the slight fury in his voice. Rin was surprised.

She looked at the letter that was going to be slit into half.

Or, like it was happening, it was shred into million pieces by his powerful claws. Why hadn't she thought about that?

But hey! Wait, didn't he just _shred_ them?

Rin's nostrils flared with anger at his high handedness.

"I am packing, as far I can see, I have resigned. You really shouldn't have done that." Rin said looking at the paper pieces that adorned her feet like confetti.

"I can damn well do as I please. And you are not going to resign and you are not packing." He said, his normal cold tone returning to him.

Rin made a face that said-Oh yeah?

"I can. And I can do it. I have got a more promising job as a book keeper to my great Aunt who lives in Hong Kong!" Rin said, pointedly turning around and pushing the frame into her bag.

Book keeper? She was leaving this job for book keeping? What a waste of talent! But he kept those things to himself.

"You have to give at least one month's notice, Rin, and I don't think I will accept your resignation." He stated just as calmly and she wanted him to just abandon that facade!

"One months notice for a normal P.A, Sesshoumaru-sama! I have been more than just a P.A, I have worked for fourteen to sixteen hours a day for you, sometimes spent my days as well as nights for many deals. I haven't taken a single leave, not even sick or pay for that matter! I have given up my social life for you that beyond these concrete walls and these...Greece marbles, I have no one for me! Just this work…and you...as a boss to talk to...wait, I do the talking and you just text message me! Or give me orders! I know that you like your coffee totally black, your suits from Armani's, your cologne from Paree, your paints from Rainbows, your soaps, the temperature of your hot water bath, which type of salad at what time and that you like your diary to be in your desk, left side of the second drawer, for Heaven's sake! I've been your proxy wife…wait, its mates for you, proxy mate for the past two years and..." Rin ran out of breath and took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and turning sideways and rubbing her temple.

Tears again filled her eyes and she forcefully ordered her to behave. She took deep breaths and opened her mouth to speak.

"All I am saying is...I want my life back. I am just twenty four; I have my whole life, however short it might be while compared to yours, to start now, right this moment! I want to live my life. Be alive!" She said but she cursed herself because it came out so damned shakily!

"You do live your life. You are alive when you are with me, closing over deals, representing my paintings. Don't tell me that you don't enjoy your trips overseas and that cute little red sports car of yours!" He said, his voice suddenly low as if subdued! And it was such a lame argument.

Rin let out an irritated breath.

"Trips to overseas only for business not for pleasure! I haven't even shopped for even one time! And that sports car was just...just..."Rin struggled for a word to describe that car. It was so out of her league, come to think of that. She had wanted a car and she seen it, it had Sesshoumaru written all over it and didn't mind if it was a Ferrari! She had just blown her savings and had taken a loan to get it. She just had to have it.

"What was it?" Sesshoumaru asked, Rin missed the strange tone of his voice.

"Just a very bad choice because of momentary lapse of proper judgment, an impulse, because it was everything I wasn't, everything I couldn't have..." She shrugged and caught herself. What was she doing talking like this with him?

Then she chuckled, then smiled and giggled which eventually turned into a full blown laughter!

* * *

"What are laughing for?" Sesshoumaru took a few steps near her that was threatening. What was she laughing about? He just wished he could shake her, but that would mean to touch her and he wanted to avoid that.

Ever since that little incident, thanks to his half brained half brother, in which he'd held her soft, fragile body against his, he had been wanting her. She was pure, innocent and full of life. Just like Kagome, although he didn't feel like this for Kagome. But he'd felt it for Rin. She hadn't fallen all over him, had maintained her professionalism but he knew. He _knew _she liked him a lot. Just a little more than 'like'. He knew she would crack and that he would be there and make sure she got through that phase in his own way, by not getting too much involved.

He knew she watched him thinking he wasn't watching her. He knew the way her heart reacted at his vicinity. He had admitted, even though he was disgusted with that idea, he liked it. He liked the way she kept herself in check unlike the other humans. She didn't show too much of her emotions.

But today, when he sensed her eyes on him, he couldn't help himself but to return her gaze. And that had rocked him. She had bags under her eyes that made her look good five years more than her actual age, dark circles, her eyes red and sleepy and puffy. And sad eyes that had lit on seeing him.

It had punched him square in his gut and he got confused. What was he feeling?

* * *

But he didn't want her to crack like this. She was the best secretary anyone could ever ask for and he didn't know whether he would be satisfied with any of them.

For the first time in many years, he felt something, like anger and regret and disappointment when he read that letter, _her resignation letter_, for the first time since his mother's death. And he knew he couldn't just let her go!

And there she was, laughing!

Rin struggled for her composure, but suddenly she felt so good. So good after bursting out like that and seeing look a little confused. And enraged!

"Well, don't you realize that we are having a conversation? _You_ are actually listening to _me_! And you have spoken in sentences!" She managed to bring that out and she doubled over.

Sesshoumaru's anger tripled. He had never been laughed at in his whole life. That too by a human! Actually no human would ever live after that. Not just human, any other being for that matter.

But looking at her now, her dark tresses falling over her face, her laughter brightening her whole face and the sound of it so sweet and melodious, he knew she was just no ordinary human.

Wait, did he just think her laughter was melodious?

Rin was trying to control herself, not rile him up more before he did something.

"Stop it now, Rin!" His voice rang out, freezing her laughter and she looked up.

She had obeyed him. Again!

"I don't take orders anymore from you. So I can laugh and I can also clear my table." Rin huffed, puffing her chest in anger that Sesshoumaru's eyes went automatically there. Her usual buttoned up with a tie was tie-less and top three buttons were not buttoned, showing just a preview of what goodies lay beneath that.

Rin's eyes widened, she colored and then cleared her throat and turned her back on him and started to pack with trembling fingers.

* * *

But then, clawed fingers covered her hands and held them.

"No." Sesshoumaru said, his voice near her ears, his hot breath teasing her. Just like _that_ day.

"What are you doing, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked her voice husky.

His fingers curled around her wrists and she could feel the pointed tips of his claws. He turned her around and she looked up to meet his eyes with determination, which she didn't quite feel.

His eyes said that he knew that, and that he knew more. There was a ghost of a smile on his lips and Rin's stomach tightened.

Oh no! This was bad! Even if she'd dreamed about this, wanted it, but under these circumstances it was bad! BAD!

"Persuading you to stay, since ordering is not getting me anywhere!" Sesshoumaru finally said, and without a warning, brought his lips crashing against hers, exploiting the weakness his little, perfect P.A had. Himself!

But that was not his nature, but it certainly was in his nature to get what he wanted and nothing that belonged to him would go anywhere without his permission and...Rin was _his_. As long as she worked for him and he would decide when to let her go. He would make her stay, even if it went against his ethics and his belief. Just one kiss. And she would stay.

But something exploded in that contact and he was kissing her for all he was worth. His hands that held her wrists pulled her closer to him, into him, cradling her against him.

Rin, shocked that she was at this sensual onslaught, took few seconds before she responded.

What the hell! She was going away after all, so why not this...one sin? She loved him anyway! So only gain on her side!

There was a faint flash and it went unnoticed by both of them. But Sesshoumaru broke off and looked at the window, but instead thunders rolled, lightning creased the sky and it rained.

Rin shivered in his arms and he felt her skin against his and his body responded. He knew he had to have her.

* * *

"Come with me." He said, his voice rough and she looked into his eyes, shocked by the urgency in them and the hunger that dragged the response from her.

"Yes." She said and being a little daring, kissed him instead.

She opened herself to him, taking him in for the wild demon he was, keeping the pains to herself, letting him take the pleasure and return the same to her. She was totally at his mercy beneath him, there were no endearments, no promises, but this wild mating and she reveled in his passionate and fierce love-making...umm...rutting! He thrust into her, not holding back, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, with an abandon that she didn't pause to think. _They_ didn't think! His lips and fangs tasted her, literally, from her skin to blood...to the fine sheen of perspiration that covered her body in spite of the air conditioning, because that was her. She tasted like honey, she felt more than great and she was his first. First human lover...and he never knew that human women could be this passionate. Or maybe it was because it was Rin. Rin and Sesshoumaru.

And what shocked him was he was changing. Transforming more like it, red consuming his vision, his claws elongating and he could feel the demon inside him demanding for a release. But he tried to control himself, she was just a fragile human and he had just committed the greatest mistake of his life by taking her to bed!

She was moaning her pleasure, he smelt her blood and it was like a drug that took an immediate effect.

"Sesshoumaru...please..." She moaned, her voice had a command in that begging and he lost it.

He drowned in her, losing himself within her. And he felt a bursting feeling in his chest. Happiness?? He felt like coming home. In her arms.

But he would rip her apart if he didn't...but again she moaned, and that was the last time he thought anything!

As they both came back from great high, they were panting and Rin sighed dreamily. Surely, that cured her sleepy head!

* * *

She turned to the side, feeling great warmth glow in her body and chanced upon the big life size mirror. The lightning and thunder cracked again and it illuminated the room and she gasped at what she saw. Sesshoumaru, whose head was resting against her breasts, stirred and he opened his eyes.

He saw red. For there in the mirror, his face had changed. He looked more of a dog-demon with his marks harsh and more prominent, his body glowing a bad red, his fangs barely contained by his mouth, they were protruding out! His fingers that were holding her under the breast in a possessive way were actually hurting her, because they were elongated too. Hell, he had grown by size! But she was still cradling him, holding him between her arms and legs and not flinching at his weight! He could have easily crushed her, but he hadn't.

Oh my! She had just slept with her boss and realized that he really is a _dog_! She felt strange pain that shot throughout her body now, especially _there_ since he was still inside her and boy was he big! At first, she'd been afraid at the same time, too much drugged to think, but she had thought he might rip her! But after the few piercing moments of pain, it had metamorphosed into pleasure, a pleasure so new and so profound that had left her breathless and she had just flown with the flood!

And his eyes that were staring back at her through the mirror were not Sesshoumaru's. It was red, intense and burning. She had just taken it for granted that he was a demon but looking for what he was...was totally another thing.

He moved and lifted himself up, looking down at her.

"Afraid?" he asked, his voice a growl, rough and animal-like!

But she had to smile, she didn't have any choice, whether he was the normal, humanoid, cold faced Sesshoumaru or this...wild demon, he never really liked talking, did he?

She raised her hands up, and managed to hide the pain in doing so, they were bruised by his claws and fangs, touched his face. The demon's eyes fluttered at that touch, and her smile widened with awe. She ran her fingers along his marks and his lips, the fangs that had been teeth and she sighed.

The demon's eyes focused on her again at that sigh. And she felt him harden again, inside her that she wanted to close her thighs. It was actually hurting to have him between her legs. Then his question hit her.

"You are...beautiful." She whispered the awe evident in her tone.

Something struck him, deep inside but he didn't want to analyze that. Not now. He was growing hard, hard with hunger, hunger for her.

It had been so long since he'd come together with a demoness, emotions involved and now, with Rin, he just didn't know what to do with these emotions.

Rin could see the battle in his eyes, in his rigid body and knew he was going to draw away. She looked at the clock; it was going to be four.

No, not yet. She didn't want to leave him yet. She wanted every second with him till six, she wanted them burned into her memory before she left. She wanted him with her forever, at least she wanted to remember him as her lover. Her first and last. he sure had spoiled her for anyone else. What was it with the Takahashi brothers?

* * *

"No..." She protested and pulled him back, her legs binding him to her, her hands cupping his enormous, yet...regal face.

"Human...you won't..."Sesshoumaru was cut short. As it is, he was having trouble speaking in his transformed form, for he was fighting for control.

"You know you don't want to leave, Sesshoumaru-sama. Stay with me." She purred as she pulled him down to kiss him. His fangs tickled her, his tongue seemed to be longer and stronger, overall, it seemed weird yet strangely exciting to be kissing him like this.

He took her once more, just as she wanted, but his demon was not sated. He took her many times, made her come for him many times, showing her the pleasure yet sometimes, most of the times, losing his control with her.

So much, that he didn't realize that in between the many times they came together, he'd tasted her blood, had marked her permanently.

* * *

Rin woke up, and the first thing she felt was pure satisfaction. A smile curled her lips and she stretched or tried to. A heavy hand was imprisoning her and she looked at it with confusion. There was a leg too, and it was on her as they owned her! Her eyes flew to Sesshoumaru, whose nose was against her shoulder and his breath was tickling her sensitive, red skin. She felt his lips against her shoulder and smiled.

Then her eyes flew to the clock! Damn!

It was nearing nine in the morning. She had to hurry if she had to catch that flight which was at eleven! She carefully disentangled herself and stood up. She stretched and found that it ached sweetly in new places, places that she never knew could pain. She went to the bathroom but before that noted the morning newspaper.

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and stared at the clock. It was nearing nine! He should have been...

He had slept!

He couldn't remember when he'd had a good sleep but then, his bed seemed to be unusually warm and smelt great. It smelt Rin and he remembered. He got up and threw the scarlet sheets away. He could smell her blood too!

The phone rang and he leapt to get it. It was Inuyasha!

"How could you, you sleazy monster? Just what the hell were you thinking? Have you finally lost it? You were the one who loathed humans and you hated me because of my mother, you bloody..." Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's voice, "...fine! I am coming back and don't let Rin go anywhere. If you have so much as hurt her, I am going to kill you! Do you get that?" Inuyasha was shouting too much for Sesshoumaru's sensitive dog demon ears that he simply cut the phone line. Then when it started to ring, he pulled the plug! How the hell did he know?

Where was she? The fact that she might have run away made a queasy feeling in his stomach. Damn, how the hell he was feeling these uneasy emotions?

He heard the bathroom running and he went into the bathroom.

He opened the door and went to the shower room. It was empty. He frowned and he turned back, the different scents drowning her scent.

But he turned and froze, as she was sitting on the window sill, her one leg into the Jacuzzi, the other propped up, her head resting on the knee.

Her whole body was covered in red marks and bruises. And she was sleeping.

The window was quite big and the early morning fog was still there and she looked...beautiful. His hands itched and he reached for his sketch pad that he kept in his bathroom.

His hands started working over the paper, his fingers smoothing and hurrying, slowing in detail…. his eyes took in her naked body, smelling of him and sex that desire burned through him again!

By the time she stirred, he'd done almost ten sketches of her for her body and her very existence had been imprinted into his mind forever!

* * *

She turned slowly, her hands tightening on something she was holding.

"My flight leaves at eleven. I have to hurry...but...I couldn't reach the shower." She stated and his expression grew grim.

_She_ was having second thoughts? No way, he was the one who was supposed... And the Jacuzzi was fast filling with water. Cold water!

She was reaching for the towel and draped herself, another red flaming her face. She tucked her hair behind her ears and he could see it was self conscious move. She was nervous. Then her eyes lifted to his and what he saw there threw him.

Had the desire he was feeling so blatant in his look?

"It is good that I am leaving, Sesshoumaru-sama. As it is, your reputation is..." She shook her head as she threw the newspaper on the floor next to his feet.

It carried a special report by Kagura, his one time bed-mate, and the nosy journalist. He'd found out that she'd slept with him because she wanted to get a good story.

The headline went past him as the picture seared through his eyes right to his brain. So that was what had flashed at them!

It was of him kissing Rin. He didn't mind the picture, but was it him? His eyes closed, his hands on her so possessive that he was almost crushing her against him and so intent and involved?

No wonder Inuyasha wanted to kill him!

His eyes lifted to Rin and she was looking at him as she slipped into the Jacuzzi and something in him twisted when tears slipped from her eyes.

Of course, she was sore! That was what she meant when she said she couldn't reach the shower!

"You are not going anywhere!" Sesshoumaru said and she looked at him, glaring at him with her tear filled eyes.

"Yes, I am. I have resigned and as I have already told you, I don't take orders from you anymore." Rin huffed and reached for the soap. God, but this was going to sting. She would not walk straight for probably a week!

"Exactly. You are not my employee anymore." Sesshoumaru stated, his cold voice returning and she smiled in relief.

"Great! Glad that we've got that sorted out!" She managed and wondered why she had to say that. Wondered even more why he'd sounded smug! As it was, it was against company policies to sleep with your superiors. Or otherwise.

But she backed away in the Jacuzzi as he entered it and closed in on her.

His expression was cold as usual, expressionless face again. Back to normal, huh?

His hands reached for her and she looked at it as if it were a snake. It touched a sore spot above her breast and she winced. God, of all the things, that hurt like hell.

Then before she realized what was happening, his head bent and his lips were kissing the spot where he'd touched.

And it was instant combustion, for her. She felt it all the way down to her toes, felt desire so blind that she ached to be with him again.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked, as he held her and lifted her up to support her with his legs.

She looked down at him and caught the sparkle in his eyes. Was he laughing at her? But before she could say anything, without breaking the eye contact, Sesshoumaru sunk his fangs into the same spot and Rin eyes closed.

Her head went back and she gasped. Pain and pleasure took her at the same time.

Then after some time, he left her, carefully enough and she found that the cold water had become hot! In fact steam was coming from her skin!

She looked at him with wide eyes and she looked confused.

"Like I said, you are not leaving _me_." He said and he walked to the door.

Okay, so she was going to be his mistress? That highhanded pig! No wait, he was a dog!

"What, I am stuck here as your sex slave?" She spat and he turned to look at her. His lips twitched.

"You are mine, that is all there is to it. Besides, I don't think you will be able to move as such." There was no mistaking the sarcastic and sardonic tone!

* * *

Rin sunk into the hot water, noticing that her skin was slowly returning to their usual color, her bruises healing and her hand crept up to the mark he'd given her. Her eyes fell on the scattered sketches of her. One in the bathroom, one while she was at her desk, when she was squinting at some figures, laughing with Kagome...my! It looked as if he'd done some serious 'spying-work' himself!

Her eyes widened at the mark's implication and she ducked into the water least the sensitive dog demon could hear her holler!

She was his, through and through! Just hours before, she had wanted to leave him permanently and just within hours, she was completely his!

She knew what they had to face and more particularly, what he had to face. But at least he seemed to take it calmly with more understanding then her, it seemed.

Things did work out in strange ways. Besides, that's life, isn't it?

* * *

**A/N:** So?? Was it nice? Reviews please…you got to know what happened to Kags and Inu as well and what happened to Rin and Sessh relation!

Reviews PLEASE!


End file.
